


Good Morning

by DangerRollins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Grimecest, Infidelity, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Carl wakes his dad up the best way he knows how.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Carl is, of course, 18 in this, just so there's no confusion!

**"How'd you handle it?"**

**"I ate."**

**"What'd they have?...I said what'd they have to eat?"**

**"...Spaghetti."**

**"Haha, spaghetti? After you just had it here? That's funny, Andy!...Andy, I really am sorry about not remembering Howard inviting you to dinner."**

**"That's alright, Goober."**

**"You're not mad at me are you?"**

**"No, I'm not mad."**

**"Cause I--"**

**"I'm not mad, Goober, I just wanna go to sleep."**

**"You're mad I can tell."**

**"I'm not mad, I've just got spaghetti up to my eyeballs and I wanna go to sleep!"**

**"Just as long as you're not mad--"**

**"I'M NOT MAD!"**

**"...What time do you want breakfast, Andy?"**

Carl rolled his eyes as he closed the door to his dad's room and padded inside, looking for the remote control. He found it on the bedside table on his mom's side of the bed and quickly turned the TV off, sighing in relief as the noise immediately dissipated. The Andy Griffith show was only pleasant to watch on Sunday mornings when there was nothing else on TV, but today was Saturday and there was plenty else on.

Carl studied his mom's features for a few moments, making sure that she was still in a deep sleep, and then slowly made his way to his dad's side when he realized that she was. The early morning sunlight flowing through the light curtains made him squint as he looked at his dad, still asleep and looking quite peaceful as he traveled through dreamland.

Carl pulled the thin sheet that was covering the man's lower body back and carefully climbed on the bed, straddling him and placing the palm of his hands on the older man's chest. Rick slept naked in the Summertime, and Carl was especially grateful for that now. Carl had left his own underwear behind, now lying somewhere on the floor of his cluttered room.

Carl lifted his hips up slightly, aligning Rick's already semi-erect cock with his entrance before sinking down slowly. He'd tossed and turned all night thinking about how badly he wanted his dad to fill him up with his cum, and had it not been for his mom insisting on being the one wrapped around Rick's dick, he would've gotten what he'd wanted.

Sometimes he wished she knew what was going on between him and his father, so maybe she'd just go away. Maybe she'd just leave them alone and maybe they could be together, no desperate old housewives in the way. Of course, that could never happen. Lori had been married to Rick for 18 years now, and she wasn't leaving the picture anytime soon.

Carl scoffed as he thought about how ironic his life was. His dad had married his mom when they were twenty years old, not because they really loved each other, even if that is what they both claimed. No, they'd gotten married because Lori had gotten pregnant. Now her only son, the only real reason they'd even bothered to get married in the first place, was fucking her husband and desperately wishing they'd never gotten hitched.

Rick always denied it. Always said that there was a time when he was in love with Lori; When she was the light of his life and the reason he wanted to wake up in the morning. Rick claimed that he still loved her, just not in the same way he used to. Carl thought that was just a pathetic, baldfaced lie. If his dad loved his mom so much, he wouldn't be fucking his own son.

Carl grunted quietly as he repositioned himself so that he was leaning over Rick, staring right at the man's gorgeous face. He could tell his dad was close to waking up as his eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed slightly, and Carl could feel his cock twitching in excitement inside him.

It only took a few more seconds for Rick's eyes to flutter open, and they widened immediately when they did. Rick hadn't been expecting for the first thing he'd see to be Carl's narrowed eyes staring right back at him.

"Carl, what the fuck!?" He whisper-yelled, glancing to the side quickly. Lori was still in the bed, resting. She was turned away from them, lying on her side, but if she woke up it'd only take her two seconds to turn and see what they were up to. Rick gulped. "What in the fucking--Get out!" He whispered as quietly as he could, but he let out a quiet gasp as Carl started to move on top of him and Lori's fingertips twitched. "Carl, not now! You're gonna get us caught--"

"So what?" Carl barked. Rick shushed him quickly and tried to push him off, but Carl held his hands down. Carl smirked as he eyed his dad, who was clearly stronger than him. If he really wanted him to stop, he'd make him stop in a second. "I don't give a shit anymore. Let her find out."

"Carl--"

"I'm sick of having to sneak around. Why can't you divorce her? Why can't we just fucking move away or something?" Carl circled his hips around slowly, reveling in the feeling of being full and stretched. No matter how many times he screwed his dad, he never got used to how big he was. "She doesn't love you and you don't love her. You splitting up would work out great."

"We can't just--Carl, you need to stop. She's right there," Rick hissed, breaking away from Carl's grip on his wrists. He placed his hands on the boy's hips, groaning as he watched the boy rocking them back and forth. Rick was fully erect now, and Carl was squeezing him tightly. He figured the boy had fingered himself and used some lube before coming in, as he felt deliciously wet around him. Rick's eyes drifted from the younger boy's hips, up his smooth stomach, and to his face. His eyes were squeezed shut, mouth open as he focused on riding Rick. His bang covered his eye, and his hair draped over his face, making it difficult to see the way his cheeks were already flushed, but Rick noticed. "Fuck." Rick cursed as his hands trailed down to rub Carl's thighs.

Rick absentmindedly snapped his hips up as Carl pushed himself down. Eyes still closed, Carl grinned as he felt the tip of his dad's cock hitting his G-spot just right with every thrust. He poked his tongue out in concentration, determined to reach his orgasm sooner rather than later. Yeah, he kind of wanted Lori to wake up, discover that they were screwing the hell out of each other and had been since 10 months ago when Carl had turned eighteen, and then leave, never to return again. But he also kind of didn't. If she found out what they were up to they'd probably both end up in jail, so, he figured coming quickly was the best option in this case scenario.

Carl was an impulsive guy, what could he say? He'd been so pissed off last night when he and Rick hadn't been able to get rid of Lori for even just a few minutes so that they could have some fun on their own. She'd been all over him like some kind of fucking slut, and Carl had barely managed to keep his composure the whole night. Lori had finally managed to drag Rick away to the bedroom, claiming that they were turning in for the night though it was only eight o'clock, and Carl was stuck listening to his dad faking moans as she probably laid there, flopping around like a fish out of water, and moaned like some obnoxious porn star would when they were faking their third orgasm. Thankfully, she was a lightweight, and couldn't last for more than five minutes.

Carl was close to coming and it'd been a little less than ten minutes since he'd been in here, so maybe he wasn't really in the position to talk, but hey, if he wanted to he could take Rick's cock for hours.

Rick let out a strangled noise and bit the back of his hand as he felt his cock pulsing. He'd been in bad need of release since he hadn't gotten to cum last night when he was with Lori, and Carl felt so fucking good, and looked even better, bouncing on him like an eager little slut. Rick's eyes glazed over as he came. He was seeing stars as he held his breath, trying desperately not to be too loud. Carl was only seconds behind him, panting loudly as he reached his own release. He sent Rick a smug look before giving himself a few strokes and allowing his cum to splatter over the older man's stomach. Rick glared at him, not saying anything as the boy finally came to a slow stop.

"You--" Carl was about to say something snarky, but before he could get it out, Lori started to stir. Both their eyes widened as they watched her, Rick tapping Carl's side to tell him to get off, but Carl was already scrambling to do so. Carl had only just fallen to the floor when Lori rolled over.

Rick quickly pulled the sheets up to cover his stomach and sent Lori the least guilty smile he could manage as she turned to face him, smiling softly. "Good morning, handsome." She grinned.

"Morning," He rasped. The nervous blush covering his cheeks spread down to his neck as he glanced toward the side to see what Carl was doing. He was just lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling with a dazed smile on his face. Rick turned to look at Lori again when she leaned over to give him a slow kiss.

He tried to scramble away from her as she placed her hand on his stomach, her brows furrowing in confusion as she pulled it back to look at it. "I-I ugh--Last night got me so excited so I had to...I woke up and--"

"Oh," Lori hummed, smirking as false confidence filled her. She brought her fingers to her lips and licked two of them, causing Rick's eyes to widen. "You taste...Different, somehow." She mumbled.

Carl bit down on his fist to keep himself from laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but, cool, hmm? I'm bad at writing smut without a plot.


End file.
